


(Stanford Pines SMUT) Forest Fire ... In His Pants

by m0ltenc0ck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Ford Pines - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Yaoi, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ltenc0ck/pseuds/m0ltenc0ck
Summary: Stanford Pines, Author of The Journals, has been living in Gravity Falls for quite some time now and he lives alone. It causes him trouble one day when he's feeling particularly lonely...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	(Stanford Pines SMUT) Forest Fire ... In His Pants

It's been years now since Stanford Pines has lived his isolated life in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Sometimes he'd think he missed his folks at home but the feeling would quickly pass and he'd be invested in his little projects. But one day... Ford had a feeling he couldn't brush off. 

One day he... he felt hot and bothered and was desperate to feel someone else's skin. he felt horny.and the thing he sampled from deep in the neck of the woods was probably an aphrodisiac, which only elevated those feelings

"no one will be around here for MILES." thought stanford aloud to himself, scanning the area  
he hesitated but then put down his journal and unbuckled his pants, leaning his back against the tree. "just a quickie"

he was getting himself off right there in the woods.

 

he hissed through his teeth as he pumped his dick, trying to get the right amount of friction to get him off but no matter what speeds and pressure he put on it, he wasn't satisfied and he was hard as a rock. he sweated. suddenly......

"shmebulock?" 

ford jumped, eyes widening and looking for the source of the voice  
he saw a tiny gnome  
it was...  
"sh- shmebulock? what are you doing here??" he recognized him from when he took his data  
he felt ashame  
the gnome blushed as he got a gander at ford's sausage  
ford blushed too  
"hey... help a lad out?" ford said, voice desperate

"shmebulock~" the gnome replied seductively, sitting on top of ford "shmebulock~~~~~~~" he moaned "o- oh shmebulock" ford moaned back

they had sex

da end


End file.
